THE NEWSPAPER
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: Sebuah berita di koran lama menguak sebuah rahasia besar, membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan semua petualangannya, termasuk melupakan Namikaze Naruto, seorang lelaki kecil yang sempat ditemuinya di tengah hutan.


**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Horror ( meskipun horror abal )**

**Rated :**** T atau M tau deh**

**Warning : OOC, OOC, saya tidak pernah bosan untuk mengulanginya, OOC, OOC *geplaked*, no lemon, kalau ada chara yang dijadiin hantu, bukan berarti saya mem-bashing.**

**Adakah yang merasuki perasaan Key hingga saya menulis fic ****horror? Key juga nggak yakin Key bener2 serius nulis ini. Soalnya biasanya kalau mau nulis fic beginian, rasanya Key selalu pengin kabur duluan. Hahahahaha... XDD**

**Oh ya habis baca usahakan jangan terlalu kecewa ya *tampared*,**** ini fic horror pertama Key soalnya. XD Ya wajarlah kalau ancur dan ceritanya sedikit beracun. (?)**

* * *

_Tidak selamanya kita bisa __hidup dalam sebuah keharmonisan,_

_seperti halnya aku..._

_S__etelah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ayah angkatku dan berusaha melupakan kenangan tentangnya, yang berkali-kali berusaha melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padaku, aku berada di tempat ini._

_Sebuah rumah kayu berwarna kelam yang jarang sekali tersorot cahaya bulan._

_Yang ada hanya lilin-lilin kecil yang selalu mengirimkan mimpi buruk padaku setiap malam._

_Aku khawatir, jika lilin itu habis nantinya, aku juga akan habis di rumah ini._

_Perkenalkanlah, aku ad__alah Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

**The Newspaper**

by Key Ichi Aroora

.

**Malam Kesatu. ****Senin, 15 September 2003**

"Saya harus kembali sekarang. Semoga kamu betah, Sasuke-san. Selamat malam."

Setelah mengucapkan kata basa-basi itu, si pirang beranjak keluar dari rumahnya yang kini telah menjadi rumahku. Suara langkah kakinya bergema, seperti menggetarkan dinding-dinding kayu yang mengurung aku di dalamnya. Kulirik arloji, terlalu pagi untuk tidur. Karena itulah, aku beranjak lagi keluar rumah dan berdiri sendirian disana.

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Oto..."

Aku mendengar suaraku sendiri yang sedang menggumam. Menggumamkan janjiku sendiri. Kenangan itu terlalu buruk untuk sekedar diingat, apalagi dikenang. Aku kira dulu setelah pindah ke Oto, di bawah asuhan ayah angkatku, si Ular sialan itu, aku bisa hidup dengan damai. Aku berharap sedikit demi sedikit akan mampu bangkit dari tekanan mental yang selalu menggangguku setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Ternyata Orochimaru sama iblisnya dengan Itachi, kakak kandungku yang telah membantai seluruh klan Uchiha, keluarga besarku. Karena itulah, tekadku sudah bulat untuk pergi.

Dan sekarang aku terdampar disini. Di sebuah tempat asing, terletak jauh di tengah hutan yang seperti sudut mati, dimana sorot sinar bulan hanya akan menjadi kenangan semata.

Tapi, aku bersyukur. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menebus semua kebebasanku.

**Malam Kedua. Selasa, 16 September 2003**

Aku terbangun di tengah malam dan kutemukan diriku menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Kubuka mataku dan mimpi itu buyar begitu saja, meninggalkan aku sendirian dan terengah karena terlalu takut. Kereta mayat itu terus mengejarku, membawa langkahku jauh, jauh sekali. Melesak dalam ke tengah-tengah hutan yang gelap gulita. Sepertinya benda itu memang berniat membunuhku.

Kukerlingkan mataku pada lilin yang menyala berpendaran di samping tempat tidurku. Cahayanya yang suram membuatku mual. Tapi apa benar ini karena cahayanya yang suram? Ataukah memang benar hidungku mencium bau busuk yang datang dari benda itu?

"Lilin ini..."

Aku terhenyak dan turun dari tempat tidurku. Mataku mengamati lilin itu lebih dekat. Tanganku mereba tetesan yang jatuh dari batangnya.

'Kenapa warna tetesannya merah?' batinku, 'lilin ini 'kan warnanya putih...'

Kuangkat lilin itu dari tatakan dan mengamatinya beberapa senti dari mataku. Benar, mataku memang tidak salah. Tetesan itu berwarna merah pekat, kontras sekali dengan batangannya yang berwarna putih hampir mendekati bening. Nyalanya juga redup, padahal apinya besar dan lumayan tinggi.

Karena ngeri, aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di atas lilin itu. Mencoba untuk memadamkannya. Tapi api itu tak juga mati. Kutiup-tiup lilin itu sampai otot pipiku pegal, tapi tak juga nyalanya padam. Aku hampir putus asa. Jujur, aku takut. Ini baru malam keduaku tapi aku sudah menemukan sesuatu tak masuk akal di rumahku.

**Malam Ketiga. Rabu, 17 September 2003**

Seharian ini aku tidak bertemu dengan si pirang Naruto. Aku sudah mencari ke rumahnya, bahkan sampai ke tepian hutan. Tapi aku tak jua menemukan tetanggaku satu-satunya itu. Niatku ingin bertanya tentang lilin aneh tadi malam. Tapi, seolah tahu akan kutanyai, dia menghilang sampai malam begini.

Aku melangkah keluar dan menyalakan rokok. Aroma _mint _yang kusukai ini berhasil menenangkan hatiku yang seolah sedang diliputi kabut. Padahal aku sedang tak bersedih untuk apapun. Tapi jujur saja, hatiku sedikit tak tenang.

Di depanku ini adalah sekawanan _giant sequoia_. Pohon-pohon ini, menurut yang pernah kubaca di buku, bisa hidup sampai 4000 tahun lamanya. Dulu aku kira itu cuma lelucon. Tapi melihat mereka benar-benar nyata di depanku, tak ayal aku percaya juga.

Berbeda dengan hutan-hutan yang lain, tempat ini begitu kelam dan sepi. Meski lingkungan di sini lembab dan selalu basah, tak ada ular-ular raksasa melata di sekelilingku. Ah, kenapa aku harus menyebut ular...?! Setiap menyebut kata itu aku selalu ingat pada tua bangka sialan yang ada di jauh sana. Menyebalkan.

"Dia belum pulang..."

Aku memperhatikan rumah kayu Naruto, yang hampir sama dengan rumahku, masih begitu gelap. Si pirang itu belum pulang sejak tadi. Mau menyalakan lampu, disini tak ada lampu. Yang ada hanya lilin. Ya, lilin mengerikan yang membuatku sampai tak berani tidur malam ini. Karena itulah, akan lebih baik kalau aku tetap terjaga.

Aku akan menunggu Naruto dan menanyainya tentang hal ini.

**Malam Keempat. Kamis, 18 September 2003**

"_Tuan..."_

Aku tersedak roti kacang yang baru saja masuk ke mulutku. Apakah itu seorang perempuan yang ingin menemaniku_ dinner_ malam ini...?

Hah?

Tunggu!

Apa kubilang tadi?

Perempuan? Perempuan?! Disini tidak ada perempuan!

"Naruto...!" aku berlari keluar rumah dan menuju tempat si pirang.

"Ada apa...?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang manis. Tapi aku sudah tidak ada waktu untuk bermanis-manisan dengannya.

"Apa kau membawa seorang perempuan?" tanyaku tergesa-gesa.

Naruto diam sejenak. Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng kecil dan kembali lagi ke pekerjaannya yang tadi, melukis di sebuah papan kayu.

"Naruto, aku serius," kataku, "aku mendengar ada suara perempuan tadi di rumahku."

Naruto tak memberikan respon padaku. Dia bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan aku sendirian yang diliputi perasaan kesal karena tidak dianggap. Sumpah, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kakiku membawaku ke tempat ini. Aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa juga yang mau tinggal di tempat kotor, kumuh, terpencil dan jelek begini? Satu kemungkinan yang kudapatkan : aku memang sudah gila karena terlalu banyak diracun oleh kelakuan Orochi.

**Malam Kelima. Jumat, 19 September 2003**

**Ngiiiing....**

Aku terloncat dari tidurku yang tanpa mimpi. Tanganku memegang kuat pada pinggiran ranjang karena rumah kayuku sedikit bergetar. Aku mendengar ada suara peluit kereta api. Kereta api kuno lebih tepatnya. Karena pada nyatanya aku jarang mendengar yang begini di Oto selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Aku membuka jendela yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidurku. Tanganku sedikit memaksa saat membukanya. Brengsek. Susah sekali diungkit jendela ini. Tapi setelah mencoba berulang kali, aku mampu membukanya juga.

"A-Apa itu..?"

Aku mengucek mataku berulang kali. Kulihat hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, cahaya bulan nampak di depan rumahku! Tapi, bukan itu yang penting sekarang. Karena...

"Kenapa ada kereta api melintas di depan rumahku...?!" pekiku ngeri.

Gerbong itu berlalu begitu cepat, namun seolah tak ada habisnya. Kereta itu tidak berpijak pada rel. Karena memang disini tidak ada rel. Separuh dari badan besi itu tertutup kabut tebal. Seperti berusaha menyembunyikan wujud nyatanya dariku. Peluit itu terus berbunyi, seperti mengabarkan kalau ada bahaya mengancam di depannya. Lampu dalam gerbong hidup mati. Aku jadi ingin kabur dari tempat ini.

"Mustahil..." bisikku pada diriku sendiri. Kereta itu tiba-tiba berhenti berderak. Gerbong yang berada tepat di depanku membuka tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Seorang perempuan berambut indigo, bergaun merah tebal seperti bangsawan, turun dan berjalan tanpa suara ke arahku. Aku benar-benar ingin pingsan sekarang.

"_Tuan..."_ suara lembut perempuan itu menggaung datar di telingaku. _"Aku minta lilinmu."_

Bibirku terkunci rapat. Melihat matanya yang putih dan kosong itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Apalagi melihat rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin, membuatku ingin menutup jendela rapat-rapat saat ini juga. Lagipula latar belakang kereta tua itu makin menambah kesuraman kesan perempuan itu di mataku. Seperti ada hawa mengerikan terus berhembusan ke arahku, seiring dengan gerak langkahnya yang seolah disokong oleh udara, tak berpijak di tanah. Melayang melawan tarikan gravitasi.

"_Tuan..."_ perempuan setan itu mengulangi permintaannya, _"aku minta lilinmu."_

**Malam Keenam. Sabtu, 20 September 2003**

Aku memandangi lilin di mejaku yang kini jumlahnya telah ganjil. Kemarin, sebelum perempuan bangsawan itu datang, lilinku ada sepuluh. Dan kini telah berkurang satu. Tandanya kejadian kemarin itu memang bukan sekedar mimpi.

"Siapa dia?" ucapku sambil memainkan sebatang lilin ditanganku dan menyalakannya. Lilin itu kuletakkan di meja. Nyalanya masih kelam seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tapi kini aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesuraman ini.

_Nyalakan lilinmu, nyalakan lilinmu..._

_Lilin mengantarmu melihat surga..._

_Nyalakan lilinmu, nyalakan lilinmu.._

_Lilin mengantarmu melihat wujudku..._

"Brengsek!" tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan lilin itu. "Siapa disana itu...?!"

Sunyi lagi. Nada yang mendayu-dayu seperti lagu kematian itu menghilang begitu saja. Aku tiba-tiba merasa frustasi. Kemarin mataku, sekarang telingaku! Apa panca inderaku memang sudah kehilangan fungsinya...?! Apa-apaan ini...???!!!!

"_Tuan..."_

"Pergi...! Jangan ganggu aku...!" aku memukul meja dan berteriak frustasi. Aku benar-benar merasa dihantui. Rumah ini ada penunggunya! Bukan hanya rumah ini, hutan sialan ini juga!

"_Tuan..."_

"Pergi...!" teriakku. "Atau kubunuh kau!"

"_Tuan..."_ suara itu melemah. _"...mana Naruto...?"_

"Na-Naruto?" aku bingung. Memangnya apa hubungan hantu ini dengan Naruto?

"_Tuan..."_ suara itu menggaung lagi, _"...mana Naruto...?"_

Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab, "Naruto ada di rumahnya." Tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya nyali lagi untuk bersuara. Perempuan itu benar-benar meluluhkan semua keberanianku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Aku dipermainkan hantu sialan ini...!

Perempuan itu muncul dari arah dapurku. Gaun merahnya itu melambai-lambai tanpa ada angin yang bertiup. Dia sama sekali tidak berpaling ke arahku. Langkahnya mendekati meja kayu dengan batangan lilin yang berada di atasnya. Perempuan itu menatap benda putih di depannya seperti sesuatu yang tercampakkan. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

_Nyalakan lilinmu, nyalakan lilinmu..._

_Lilin mengantarmu melihat surga..._

_Nyalakan lilinmu, nyalakan lilinmu..._

_Lilin mengantarmu melihat wujudku..._

'Bungkam perempuan itu...' pintaku dalam hati. 'Syairnya membuatku pusing...'

_Nyalakan lilinmu, nyalakan lilinmu..._

Ya, Tuhan. Aku mau pingsan.

**Hari Ketujuh. Minggu, 21 Septe****mber 2003**

Aku tahu perempuan itu sedang duduk di belakangku, tapi aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk berpaling ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Paling tidak, dia tetap tamuku. Meskipun, aku tidak mau menatapnya sama sekali.

"_Naruto..."_ perempuan itu melirih sakit, _"...mana Naruto?"_

"Dia ada di rumahnya..." jawabku. Seharusnya dia tak perlu bertanya hal ini. Rumahku dengan rumah si pirang itu bersebelahan.

Kami saling berdiaman lama sekali. Aku tak berminat untuk menoleh ke arahnya dan dia pun tak berniat mendekat ke arahku. Aku melayangkan pandangan para pucuk-pucuk pohon tinggi yang terguyur hujan deras malam ini. Kupikir sebenarnya sudah seharusnya aku tidur. Tapi hantu perempuan ini tentunya tidak akan membiarkan aku terpejam. Dia pasti ingin ditemani. Padahal aku ingin sekali melemparnya keluar dari rumahku.

"_Tuan..."_ perempuan itu memanggil lagi dengan suaranya yang luar biasa membuat orang bergidik. _"Aku minta lilinmu..."_

"Ambil sajalah sendiri..." jawabku, "aku malas berdiri..."

Sedikit penyesalan muncul di hatiku saat perempuan itu melayang di depanku. Keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ke tempat lilin-lilin itu diletakkan. Aku tidak siap menerima tontonan ini sekarang. Perempuan itu benar-benar tak berperasaan, menunjukkan kebolehannya di depan mukaku yang sedang frustasi ini. Dia pikir aku akan bertepuk tangan apa?

Sedetik kemudian, aku teringat si pirang. Tetanggaku yang manis itu sudah dua hari tidak keluar rumah. Aku juga tidak berani menjenguknya karena kupikir dia marah padaku. Aku merindukannya. Setidaknya, karena dia memang satu-satunya tetanggaku disini.

Saat pikiranku melayang kemana-mana, aku mendengar ada suara percikan api dari arah ruang tamu. Seketika itu pula, cahaya yang begitu terang memenuhi seluruh ruangan di rumahku. Aku terperanjat dan langsung berlari melihat.

"Brengsek!" pekiku. "Siapa yang berniat membakar rumahku...?!"

Kulihat tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di ruang tamu. Lilin-lilin kecilku yang tadinya putih dan cantik, sekarang menjadi batangan-batangan merah dan menyala-nyala mengerikan. Apinya yang garang menjilati separuh dinding ruang tamu yang terbuat dari kayu. Aku terperangkap!

"Sialan! Aku diteror oleh perempuan itu! Aku harus memberi tahu Naruto!"

Aku membuka pintu. Sial! Engselnya macet. Terpaksa kudobrak pintu itu dengan lenganku. Saat pintu itu terbuka, terdengar tawa puas hantu perempuan itu dan nyanyian iblisnya yang kembali terdengar merdu.

_Nyalakan lilinmu, nyalakan lilinmu..._

_Lilin mengantarmu melihat surga..._

_Nyalakan lilinmu, nyalakan lilinmu..._

_Lilin mengantarmu melihat wujudku..._

* * *

**1 Oktober 2003**

Sore itu, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, duduk di dalam cafe sambil menikmati secangkir kopi. Di sebelah tanganku ada selembar koran lama. Kertas itu pinggirannya cokelat, seperti bekas terbakar. Sahabat lamaku, Gaara, yang menemaniku sore itu, mengernyit heran saat meraih koran itu dan membaca artikel-artikel di dalamnya sekilas lalu.

"Benar kau menemukan ini di rumah Naruto Namikaze itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Koran ini tergeletak begitu saja di lantai," jawabku.

"Naruto tidak ada di tempat saat kau datang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada, Gaara..." jawabku. "Dia meninggalkan aku sendirian di hutan, tidak tahu betapa stress-nya aku yang dihantui perempuan itu. Saat aku mau melapor padanya, bahwa rumahku dibakar, dia sudah tidak ada..."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. Aku segera menyambar koran itu dan menunjukkan sebuah kolom berita pendek pada Gaara.

"Lihat ini. Berita ini aneh sekali..." aku menunjukkan paragraf-paragraf itu dan Gaara membacanya dengan seksama.

_**.**__**.**_

_**Konoha **__**Daily Journal 11 Mei 1951**_

_**Konoha-**__Seorang perempuan muda bernama Hyuuga Hinata (19), putri pengusaha terkenal Hyuuga Hiashi, ditemukan tewas mengenaskan pada Rabu, 10 Mei, di sebuah pondok kayu di dalam hutan, sebelah Barat kota. Hinata tewas terbakar setelah seseorang mengguyurnya dengan minyak tanah dan menyalakan lilin di atasnya saat si gadis tertidur. Akibatnya, tubuh Hinata hangus separuh dan meninggal seketika. Si pelaku, menurut penelusuran sidik jari di TKP, diketahui adalah suami Hinata sendiri, pelukis ternama Namikaze Naruto (20). Namun, di lokasi kejadian, pada saat yang sama, Naruto sendiri ditemukan tewas dengan dada kiri terbacok. Diduga Naruto menghabisi nyawanya sendiri setelah membunuh Hinata._

_Seorang sahabat Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, yang juga merupakan kakak sepupu Hinata, mengatakan bahwa sudah lama sekali dirinya menemukan tanda-tanda ketidakharmonisan pada hubungan pasangan muda itu. Neji mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya pernikahan mereka adalah paksaan dari pihak keluarga. Naruto sendiri diketahui sebenarnya masih menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki rekan kerjanya. Tertekan oleh cintanya yang tak terwujud karena terpaksa menikah dengan Hinata, Naruto terkena gangguan psikologis. Puncaknya, dia menghabisi istrinya sendiri saat pernikahan mereka belum genap satu bulan._

_**..**_

"Lihat ini..." aku menunjuk foto yang diambil dari tempat kejadian. Bisa kulihat mayat –yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto- terbacok dada kirinya sampai urat jantungnya hampir kelihatan. Sementara mayat istrinya yang separuh hangus dibaringkan di sisinya.

"Ini yang lebih aneh..." aku menunjuk foto seorang lelaki yang juga terpampang di sana. Di bawah foto itu ada keterangan yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu adalah pacar Naruto.

Gaara hening saat melihat foto itu dengan seksama. Tanpa sadar mulutnya terngaga dan dia memadangku dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Sa-Sasuke, laki-laki ini mirip sekali denganmu..."

"Ya," aku mengangguk lemas. "Sepertinya aku memang telah dijebak oleh si Namikaze agar datang ke tempat itu dan menemuinya."

**OWARI**

* * *

**Nyahahahahaha, koran j****aman bahula kok udah pakai EYD...! Nyahahahahaha *digeplak***

**Biarin dah! Biarin! Yang penting**** 'kan horror! Hehe! Horor nggak sih ini? Apa angst ya? Perasaan kok nggak nakutin gini? Duh susahnya nulis genre beginian... T.T**

**Jadi siapa laki-laki di koran yang mirip Sasuke itu? Kembarannya? Eyangnya? Papinya? Pak RT-nya? Sudahlah. Terserah pembaca memutuskan dia siapa. ^^a**

**Saya benar-benar mengharapkan kritik, saran dan koreksi dari teman-teman sekalian. Soalnya saya termasuk baru di genre ini. Mohon bantuannya...** **T.T**

**RnR...????**


End file.
